No Fear
by Kira92
Summary: Las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada. Pero es que esto no sonaba como una maldita tormenta normal! No, Mattie, no estoy asustada, NO tengo miedo. NO estoy llorando.Oh, God, Mattie no te vayas hasta que termine la tormenta! Straight, Genderbender. AU.
1. Noche

No sé porqué me cuesta taanto mantenerme en un concepto drabble. No, yo le doy y le doy y no se de donde salen las palabras pero el contador de hojas de word avanza y avanza.

Cómo sea, hace rato que tenía ganas de una historia super dulce que chorree dulce de leche de la ternura. Claro está, no lo logré porque el fluff simplemente _no se me dá_. Pero algo es algo, y vale la pena intentarlo.

**Advertencia:** Fail!Fluff, Fail!Confort, posible OOC, y un extremo uso y abuso de_ adornos paratextuales__._

Aún así, una historia admitida para toda la familia :)

* * *

><p><strong>No fear<strong>

_Que kryptonita ni que nada, ¡suena como el maldito fin del mundo ahí afuera!_

* * *

><p>¡SSSHH! ¡TRAAAM!<p>

No era que tuviera un problema con las tormentas. Las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

Sólo estaba teniendo un _momentáneo_ problema con **esta** tormenta en particular. No era que siempre que escuchaba un trueno se escondiera atrás del sillón.

Sólo lo hacía cuando la tormenta era _terriblemente_ igual a la de esa película que había visto.

_Damn_, Matthew tenía razón, de verdad se dejaba influenciar mucho por las películas.

Aún así, ¿eran normales tantos relámpagos?

-_Vamos, Amy, cálmate_-se dijo despacio

Se abrazó a sí misma, las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

Sólo era una tormenta común y corriente. Una estúpida tempestad que sólo se veía magnificada por su paranoia. No le iba a dar eso. No le iba a dar el poder de someterla así. No podía-…-

Toda su fuerza interior se desvaneció con tan sólo un _pequeño_ relámpago colándose por la ventana. Se abrazó más fuerte, esperando el trueno consecuente. La espera parecía eterna cada vez, y aún si sabía que vendría, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando llegó, el leve quejido que se le escapó fue totalmente tapado por el estruendo. Según Amy, tuvo que haber caído en el edificio de al lado por lo fuerte que había sido.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, haciéndola sentir aún más débil y frustrada, y enojada consigo misma. Podía manejar los relámpagos y los truenos, la sobresaltaban un poco pero una tormenta es más que un par de estruendos. Esa lo era.

Ese _maldito_ silbido era lo que más lo perturbaba. Un silbido típico de tormenta de gran ciudad, que sólo se escucha cuando hay cierto tipo de viento, en cierta dirección y con cierta velocidad. Ese era ese viento.

No era un silbido normal sólo porque no era frecuente_,_ no porque fuera algo _macabro_. La primera y única vez hasta ahora que lo escuchó tenía 5 años, todavía podía recordar la tranquila y firme voz de su padre diciendo "es sólo el viento, _love_". No entró en pánico aquella vez.

Porque las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada, ella sólo estaba teniendo un pequeño contratiempo con **esta** tormenta.

Y también porque aquella vez no estaba sola en un apartamento en la gran ciudad al que se había mudado hacía tan solo 3 meses dejando su familia muy lejos en Inglaterra, ni acababa de ver una película de terror de última generación con súper efectos especiales que la hacen aún más real que lo real. Tecnología 3D incluida.

Si no hubiera tenido ese recuerdo o si eso nunca hubiera pasado, ahora estaría totalmente perdida. Pero ella **sabía** que no era nada de lo que alarmarse, sólo la naturaleza haciendo gala de su fuerza.

Y aún así, ese _maldito silbido_ era el problema. Era **horrible**, como la misma muerte llamándote. Primero había empezado suave y esporádico, ahora sonaba ya casi constante. Cerró los ojos porque ahí venia de nuevo, podía escuchar como iba naciendo poco a poco mientras la fuerza del viento aumentaba, volviéndose cada vez más agudo hasta que cuando parece que tus vidrios van a explotar, se calla de repente. Como un grito que es _ahogado_.

Ok, ese no era un lindo pensamiento. _Porque algo que puede callar un grito de la muerte-…-_

Mejor dejémoslo ahí.

Sólo era un silbido. Y esos golpes no eran más que ventanas sueltas en la turbulencia. Y esas sombras no era más que el alumbrado público siendo mecido por la tempestad ¿Y eso era un camión peleando con el fuerte viento o _algo_ arrastrándose?

La noche se hizo día por un segundo mientras las campanas sonaban marcando las 11. Instantáneamente tomó su celular.

No, no, no podía llamar a nadie.

Arthur no iba apreciar una llamada a esas horas, menos si es para decirle que le tenía miedo a una tonta tormenta. ¿Que podía hacer Arthur de todas formas?

Podía escuchar su respuesta tan clara.

"_Bloody Hell, Amy, son las 4 am aquí!"_

O quizás sería un poco más simpático e iría con un dulce y triunfante:

"_Yo sabía que no soportarías la independencia, ¿cuándo vuelves a Londres?_"

_No way_ que le daría la oportunidad. _No way in hell_.

¡TRUUM! ¡TRAAAM~!

-_Kiaa, this is hell, this is hell!_

Respiró profundo, sosteniendo el aire más de lo necesario y luego espirando mecánicamente. Tenía que calmarse. Las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

Escuchó como el viento subía, rugiendo con fuerza. Prefería que rugiera a que silbara.

¡BUUM!

Un golpe la hizo aplastarse contra el sillón de nuevo. _No es nada_, se dijo. Sólo una ventana que se había abierto por el viento. Ventana que ahora necesitaba ser cerrada.

Tomó a Tony, su preciado peluche de Alien y valientemente enfrentó el problema. No se permitió temblar mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, ni cuando las gotas se lanzaban a su cara como intentando hacer retroceder, ni cuando se aseguró que estuviera bien trabada mientras el viento forcejeaba con ella y el agua golpeaba el vidrio haciendo imposible divisar algo más allá de 3 metros de distancia.

Hasta que le dio la espalda al exterior, y la casa se iluminó con otro relámpago. Ahí no sólo tembló, sino que corrió devuelta a la seguridad detrás del sillón.

Se abrazó a Tony fuertemente esperando el trueno. Si lloraba o no ya no importaba realmente.

¡RIIING!

-KIAAA!

Se tapó la boca instintivamente cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido un trueno, sino el timbre. El indefenso y normal timbre.

De un salto estaba de pie y secándose la mezcla de lágrimas y lluvia que tenía en la cara. Las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada. Ni a tormentas, ni a timbres de las 11 de la noche. Así que abrió la puerta con Tony firme bajo un brazo sin ningún miedo.

-Um, ¿está todo bien, Amy? Lamento si te asuste, te escuché gritar-susurró suavemente su comensal.

Amy sonrió. Siempre sonreía cuando Matthew aparecía en su puerta.

Entonces su sonrisa flaqueo por un segundo cuando proceso lo que el muchacho había preguntado, ¿podrían sus sollozos haber llegado hasta el departamento de arriba? Oh Dios, moriría si Matthew escuchó todo su patético escándalo.

Pero en vez de entrar en pánico _de nuevo_, agrandó su sonrisa y pretendió que estaba todo bien.

-¡Sí, Mattie, esta todo más que bien! El timbre me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Matthew la miró por un segundo, Amy no pudo evitar sentirse analizada pero aún así no descuidó su sonrisa.

-Segura que la película no-…-

-¿Qué si la película me asustó? ¿A mí? ¡Claro que no! Si admito que en su momento me asustó un poco, pero una tonta película como esa no va a afectarme a largo plazo. _So_, ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Mattie?

-Um, vine a ver si dejé mi celular aquí. Lamento venir a estas horas, pero lo necesito, es mi único despertador. O más bien, lo único que logra despertarme, _la mayoría de las veces al menos. _Y realmente necesito levantarme a tiempo mañana.

_-_A ver, déjame pensar…-murmuró llevándose un dedo a los labios-sí, creo haberlo visto, ¿o quizás era el mío? Es que son tan parecidos, no lo sé. ¿Sabes que necesito? Un buen y cargado café. ¿Quisieras acompañarme o prefieres esperar a que lo piense y luego te lo diga en la mañana?

Matthew rió un poco y entró al apartamento cuando la chica se hizo a un lado. La dejo pasar a adelante cuando se dirigieron a la cocina, aún si conociera el camino tan de memoria que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo té en hebras, sólo para ti. Pero te lo preparas tú. El té en saquito es tan práctico, no sé porque lo desprecias-continuó parloteando Amy

Matthew solo seguía sonriendo. Francis tenía razón, se la pasaban buscando cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo juntos. No hacia ni una hora que se había despedido de Amy después de ver aquella película de terror que ya estaba devuelta en su apartamento. "_Es sólo porque vivimos en el mismo edificio" _era lo que siempre le respondía a su padre.

Amy empezó a sacar los ingredientes de su alacena mientras seguía hablando sobre lo mejor que era el té en saquitos, Matthew haciendo un par de comentarios aquí y allá mientras preparaba su infusión. Tenía que esperar 4 minutos a que se haga su té según las instrucciones, así que se apoyó en la barra observando a Amy limpiar el filtro de la cafetera.

Se concentró en sus ojos azul cielo sin saber muy bien que buscaba en realidad. Los vio tranquilos y alegres, como siempre. Muy diferentes a los perturbados que habían estado durante la película, al menos por lo poco que lo pudo ver, la chica se la pasó escondiéndose en su pecho para que no viera sus lágrimas aprovechando que lo tenía aprisionado en un abrazo. Sintió algo cálido en el interior ante ese recuerdo, le gustaba estar cerca de Amy.

Entonces notó su cabello, algo revuelto con un par de mechones fuera de lugar. Sin pensarlo estiró su mano para arreglarlo, no era típico de Amy tener el cabello fuera de lugar. Si bien no era el tipo de chica que se refrenaba ante algo por miedo a despeinarse, su sedoso y corto cabello se acomodaba fácil con peinarse un poco con los dedos. Por eso verla así de _descuidada_ le llamo un poco la atención.

En el momento en sus mano alcanzó los mechones rubios pareció como si le hubiera dado electricidad a la muchacha por la forma en que se alejó de él. Matthew no sabía que fue por pánico a haber sido descubierta, inmediatamente disculpándose por si le había hecho daño. Cuando Amy se preparó para abrir la puerta, se ocupó en arreglar su cara, no pensó en su cabello que se había visto maltratado en su intentó de apegarse al sillón como si fuera un refugio antibombas. Ahora, la evidencia había sido encontrada.

-Oh, hehehe, que vergunza, estoy toda despeinada, ¿verdad?-dijo nerviosamente arreglándose como pudo.

Algo en Matthew le dijo que esa reacción lejos estaba de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, no más que aquella vez que perseguiste aquel gato blanco 10 cuadras pensando que era Kumakichi y no le viste la **enorme** mancha negra que tenía en el lomo hasta que estaban en los basurales.

-¡Hey! Primero que nada, la mancha no era _enorme,_ no era más grande que mi taza, eso no es muy grande; segundo que no estaba en el lomo, sino en su barriga, es decir debajo de él, no había _forma_ que la viera hasta que no lo atrapé; y **tercero**, ¡un poco más de respeto a la heroína que intentó ayudarte con tu gato perdido!

-No estaba perdido-..-

-Bueno, eso lo sé _ahora_. Aquella vez cuando dijiste que Kumajiro se había escapado así sin más, realmente pensé que sólo estabas fingiendo para no preocuparme. No sabía que fuera _normal._ Se sincero, a simple vista ese gato no parece del tipo callejero, todo el día tirado en el sillón y comiendo atún. Lo consientes demasiado.

-Quizás.

Matthew se giró a buscar su té decidiendo que ya estaba listo, Amy se sirvió su café expreso. Pasaron a la mesa y se sentaron enfrentados, todo en silencio. A Matthew no le molestaba el silencio, pero no podía dejar de pensar que esto no era normal. Con Amy nunca hay silencios, sean incómodos o no.

-Amy, ¿segura que esta todo bien?

La muchacha pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba cuando él decía su nombre. Deseaba poder escucharlo una y otra vez. Mantuvo su mirada en la taza, por sus ojos parecía estar teniendo un debate mental. Sus labios seguían firmemente cerrados.

-¿Amy?

Y ahí sonaba de vuelta. Se le escapó una sonrisa confundiendo aún más a Matthew.

Pero su dicha no duró más que lo que tardó el próximo relámpago en llegar, iluminando la habitación con su luz blanca. La muchacha se tensó instintivamente, un poco de café cayendo en la mesa ante la reacción, pero mantuvo la compostura. Si Matthew estaba ahí, no se iba asustar. Porque las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

_¡__TRRRUUUM!_

Amy se tapó la boca con las dos manos ni bien sintió que estaba por gritar. Miró a Matthew otra vez con su expresión de _evidencia encontrada._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiit._

-_Oh_-fue todo lo que dijo Matthew, su expresión cambiando a una más traviesa-entonces la película **no** te afectó _en nada. _

-_Shut up_

Y la luz se apagó. Todas las luces se apagaron, junto la cafetera, la heladera, y todo aparato electrónico.

La sonrisa de Matthew se profundizó, la situación no podía ser más cómica. Hasta que un relámpago volvió a iluminarlos y la expresión de Amy ya no parecía tan graciosa.

_Las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada._

-FUCK IT! !

-¡Amy!

Pero Amy nunca lo escuchó, se levantó y salió corriendo. Matthew intentó agarrarla, pero en la oscuridad falló; y luego intentó seguirla, pero chocó con una silla y cayó al piso haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¡KIIIIIAAA! ¡ZOMBIES!

-No, Amy, no es ningún zombie, sólo-…-

_¡TRUUUUM!_

Matthew se levantó como pudo, pero no escuchó otra cosa más que la lluvia y uno que otro golpeteo de ventanas del exterior. No había gritos, ni balbuceos, ni cosas cayendo al suelo o empujadas fuera del camino.

-¿Amy?

-_Rrruuunn, Maattie_-llegó la respuesta temblorosa desde el dormitorio-_run befote they get you_, ¡ve a despedirte de tus seres queridos antes que te coman!

Matthew suspiró caminando a ciegas a la habitación mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrado poco a poco. Contuvo una risa al encontrar las sábanas hechas un bollo en medio de la cama de dos plazas. Un bollo que temblaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación no pudo evitar relacionar aquello de "ve a despedirte de tus seres queridos [_mientras yo me quedo aquí a que me coman_]" con la reciente separación de Amy de su familia en Inglaterra.

-¿Y dejarte aquí a que te conviertas en zombie tú sola? Siempre quieres acaparar toda la diversión, no es justo, Amy.-susurró sentándose en la cama

_Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, dilo mil veces más_

El muchacho tenía la pequeña esperanza de que la rubia saliera de debajo de su bunker de sábanas con un "_Cool_, _¡ser un zombie sería tan genial!_"

Pero el bunker seguía temblando.

Y los relámpagos seguían a la orden del día. Cuando el próximo trueno llegó, Matthew sintió como era jalado hacia el interior de las sábanas enroscadas.

-_Fine._ Si tanto quieres quedarte a que te coman, tendré que ser la heroína _otra vez_ y compartirte mi…mi refugio.

Matthew se rió un poco.

-Oh, _merci beaucoup_

La muchacha se mordió los labios reprimiendo un _"¡Mattie, este no es momento para que me hables en tu maldito [sexy] francés!"_

A pesar de no poder ver nada, Matthew podía sentir los brazos de Amy agarrados a él como tentáculos, sus pequeñas piernas enroscadas en una de las de él. Y podía sentir también el sonrojo subiendo en su cara.

-Amy, nadie va a venir a comerte. Es sólo una pequeña tormenta.

-¡Lo mismo dijeron en la película!

A Matthew no le gustaba lo aterrada que sonaba. Si bien en su momento se río de los miedos de la chica, la situación ya estaba sobrepasando ciertos límites. Amy realmente parecía estar _sufriendo_.

-¿Por qué miras películas de terror si te afectan tanto?-le preguntó acariciando su cabello una vez que pudo localizar su cabeza

-¡No-o me aafe-fectan! Bueno, no sue-elen hacerlo _ta-anto._

**¡TRUUUM!**

Matthew sabía que Amy tenía fuerza, pero no hubiera esperado **tanta.** Seguramente podría volarle la cabeza de un solo golpe a cualquier zombie. Y a un humano normal también. Empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el que se le fue ante tan fuerte abrazo, y no estaba seguro de si no habría alguna hemorragia interna. O si deberían llamar a un médico que le sacara las costillas de adentro de los pulmones.

-_Oh, God,_ Mattie, ¡lo siento!

Amy lo soltó y se alejó lo más que pudo dentro del _refugio_, dándole espacio para que el chico se girara de lado y se abrazara a si mismo.

-Está-está bien. No es, _ugh_, nada.

Un par de bocanadas más y pronto su respiración se normalizó. Fue recién cuando el sonido de su jadeo cesó que escuchó ese otro sonido.

_Oh, no. ¿_Amy estaba llorando?

_-_Lo siento, ¡me estoy comportando como una tonta!-le dijo entre sollozos-sobre todo por estar llorando como _una tonta._

Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde Amy intentaba calmar sus gimoteos y Matthew tenía un pequeño quiebre mental por no saber cómo _rayos_ debía proceder.

-¿Es esto normal?-pregunto entonces Matthew en uno de sus susurros habituales

-Se-se supone que sí, ese sil-bido ppor mas ho-orrible que suee-na, e-en teoria-a-…-

-No la tormenta. _Esto._ Es decir, quiero saber si cada vez que haya una tormenta debo venir a ver si estás bien. Ya sabes, no me gustaría pensar que estoy durmiendo tranquilamente escaleras arriba mientras tú entras en pánico con cada rayo aquí abajo.

_-No! It's not normal, I swear!_

-…entonces está bien, Amy. Estas teniendo un _pequeño momento de debilidad. _Hey, todo héroe, o heroína, lo tiene. Ya sabes, para fines de una buena trama.- murmuró Matthew, y luego bajó más la voz como si ahora sí estuviera susurrando-_Psst, tranquila, yo te cuido las espaldas mientras tanto_

Amy rió, algo patéticamente según ella, pero risa en fin. Se acercó a Matthew y volvió a abrazarlo con todo el cuidado del mundo. No existía otra persona que le dejaría que le cuide las espaldas (aunque nunca lo admitiría)

-_I'm sorry. _¡Es sólo que, escucha estos truenos, parece que estuvieran bombardeando la ciudad! Y ese silbido, me pone los pelos de punta.

-_Jeez_, Amy, después te enojas porque dices que yo soy el que pide perdón por todo.

_¡__TRUUUM!_

-¡Escuchaste _eso_! ¡Fue como un ejército de zombies rugiendo para que más zombies se le sumen!

Matthew parpadeó repetidamente, ignorando por unos segundos lo que la chica dijo. No hubo apretón mortal, ni grito, ni llanto. Sólo un poco de histeria.

_Thank God._

-…Eso no sonó para _nada_ a un ejército de zombies hambrientos, Amy. Los zombies no rugen. Sólo hacen sonidos raros, como _gaaw_ o _uuhwa_, pero nada tan fuerte como un trueno. Aunque si me preguntas, prefiero un rugido a un _ruido zombie._-la contradijo y luego agregó cuando ella seguía temblando-Eso sonó, no sé, ¿a Godzilla saludando?

-¡GODZILLA SALUDANDO! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Por qué _fucking _estaría _fucking_ godzilla _fucking_ Saludando!

Y aquí es donde Matthew se pregunta que es peor, una Amy aterrada hasta las lágrimas, o una Amy histérica y mal predispuesta.

_¡__TRUUUM!_

_-_¡Y a qué _fucking_ sonó eso, tú _mister know-it-all!_

Lo único que sabía Matthew es que en cualquier estado Amy podía apretar **muy** fuerte.

-Ugh, _¿King Kong devolviendo el saludo_?-respondió intentando no demostrar que lo estaba matando por temor a más llanto.

-¿King Kong?-musitó Amy quedándose estática por un momento para luego romper en una carcajada-Oh, ¡por eso saludaba Godzilla! _Hahahahahaha_

-¿Uh?

_Las fucking heroínas no le tienen miedo a fucking nada._

_Nada, nada, nada, nada._

**¡TRUUUUM!**

_¡Nada!_

-¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó dando un par de saltitos de entusiasmo.

-No lo sé, es tu turno esta vez. Pero dí algo más creativo _que "King Kong llamándo a un Transformer para presentarle a Godzilla"_

-Oh, ok, ¿pero aún puedo usar un transformer?

En un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, ahora Amy reía con su estruendosa risa habitual, esa risa que podía ser más fuerte que los rayos. Se pasaron la siguiente hora buscando a que sonaba cada trueno, la voz de Amy volviéndose cada vez más apagada mientras el sueño por fin iba ganando terreno.

Y las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

Mientras Amy soñaba con Godzilla, King Kong y Optimus Prime teniendo una conversación casual; Hércules jugando a los bolos con Pegaso en el olimpo; Superman lazando piedras a la luna para practicar su puntería; y naves Alienígenas con problemas de motor, Matthew se preguntaba si era demasiado pronto para decir que amaba a la chica en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>A las 6 30 am Amy se levantó de un salto. No por un relámpago, ni por una pesadilla, ni por dolor, sino por frío. Estaba medio dormida cuando notó que tenía frío, y si ella tenía frío entonces Matthew se debía de estar <em>congelando<em>. Desde que lo conoció, 3 meses atrás cuando se lo encontró en la cafetería de la universidad y descubrieron que vivían en el mismo edificio, siempre lo había visto con uno de esos buzos con capucha que tanto le gustaban al chico. Estaba segura que su armario estaba lleno de buzos así, de todos colores. Si tanto los usaba seguro era porque era muy sensible al frío, ¿no?

Ella, en cambio, odiaba abrigarse. Prefería pasar frío antes de cargarse con kilos y kilos de ropa. Por ende, según su teoría, si ella tenía frío, Matthew debía estar muriendo. Y no podía dejar que su huésped, vecino, amigo, [héroe], _cuidador de espaldas,_ se _frizara_ en su propia casa.

Pero Matthew no estaba. No había más que sábanas enroscadas y revueltas a su lado.

De repente su cama le parecía enorme y un sentimientos medio triste, medio melancólico, le empezó a subir por la garganta.

Pero las heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

Por eso se trago el sentimiento y se dijo, muy enfadada, que su cama era del tamaño exacto para una heroína como ella. Ni más, ni menos.

Y que Matthew tenía su propia cama y su propio apartamento como para estar quedándose a cuidarla a ella toda la noche.

Aunque admitía que hubiera sido lindo levantarse por la mañana y encontrarse con Matthew frente a ella, quizás con uno de sus brazos en su cintura, el otros enlazado a su mano, y se preguntó cómo sonaría su voz al despertar.

Bueno, vale la pena soñar.

Pero no se puede pasar la vida soñando.

Así que se volvió a acostar buscando su almohada extra para abrazarla e imaginar que era Matthew.

Hasta que una melodía electrónica la hizo frenar en seco.

_-__Ô Canada!_ _Terre de nos aïeux, ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux_

Escuchó un movimiento de revolvimiento fuera de su habitación, acompañado de un par de insultos en francés.

-_Allô? Dieu, Papá, ¿tienes idea que hora es aquí? Oui, oui, lo recuerdo. Espera, ¿qué? Oh, sí. Ok, adios.__Je t'aime aussie._

_Oh my_, su voz de veras sonaba hermosa cuando estaba medio dormido.

Amy se tapó la boca con la almohada para tapar su risa. Sigilosa como un felino, tomó la frazada más cerca y se deslizo fuera de la cama. Fue hasta el living con pasos amortiguados, un cosquilleo conocido en el estómago acompañándola todo el camino. Se tomó unos segundos para sonreírse ante la escena de Matthew durmiendo en su sofá antes de atacar.

-_Wha-a!_ ¡Amy!-balbuceó el chico cuando sintió unos conocidos brazos escalar por su torso, y una vez pasado el susto inicial preguntó instintivamente-¿Estás bien?

-¡Te quedaste!-vociferó la chica sobre él apoyando sus manos en su pecho para sostenerse.

Matthew contestó con un tímido _Oui_ mientras ella le quitaba los lentes con sumo cuidado. Había estado tan cansado cuando se acostó que no se acordaba ni cuando se quitó las zapatillas. Amy contuvo una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta que adoraba cómo se veían esos ojos violetas en la oscuridad.

-_Thanks.-_fue todo lo que dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

A Matthew se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, pero no dijo nada, la dejo que se acomodara sobre él y relajó su agarre sobre su cintura.

Que las muestras de afecto de la chica le pusieran los nervios de punta no significaba que no las disfrutara.

-Ya no llueve tanto…-comentó suavemente el muchacho

Amy tenía una de sus manos abierta sobre el pecho de Matthew, moviendo su dedo pulgar de lado a lado jugando con la costura de un bolsillo alto en la remera del chico.

_-_Sí…

Era algo raro verla tan tranquila, tan _dócil. _Matthew lo tomó cómo la indicativa de volver a dormir, algo que ciertamente necesitaba. Así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, amando aquella esencia que se desprendía del cabello de la muchacha en sus brazos.

-Sabes, a Arthur le encantarías de yerno. Seguro que se llevarían de lo mejor. Apuesto a que en menos de dos semanas ya estaría más orgulloso de ti que de mí.

Matthew, que ya estaba más cerca de la inconsciencia que otra cosa, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Amy rió, su juego en con la costura un poco más lento pero persistente.

-_Papa_ tam-mbien estaría een-ncantado de tenerte en la…_fa-amilia.-_le respondió tratando de ignorar lo que sus palabras insinuaban

Amy sonrió y dejó escapar una de esas risitas que a Matthew la parecía adorable para luego bostezar.

_-'Night, Mattie._

_-Bonne Nuit, Amy._

Otra risita de aquellas y Amy cerró los ojos.

El viento agitaba con fuerza el exterior, pero ahora parecía más un arrullo para dormir más que una amenaza [zombie.]

.

.

Porque las Heroínas no le tienen miedo a nada.

Y por eso las heroínas siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

.

[Y todo lo que una heroína quiere, además de la paz mundial, la justicia universal y la seguridad del planeta, es un héroe que la reciba al final del día. Ya saben, para ayudarla con el peso del mundo en los hombros y eso]

* * *

><p><strong>Habrá un pequeño epilogo<strong>

**Por ahora, me despido con este humilde aporte, el Americacest [en todas sus formas] necesita más amor! :)**


	2. Mañana

**El segundo capitulo ha digievolucionado para ser su propio oneshot ahora!**

**Link: .net/s/7831323/1/Daddy_should_know**

**Hurra por la digievolución!**


End file.
